Coffee Shop
by VolleyballWeaboo
Summary: Halldora had a tradition to always go to her local coffee shop before her classes at Uni, but in one fated visit she comes across a certain wild haired employee. (cute Dennor oneshot, Fem!Norway x Denmark)


**Hello! I am back again and with the usual one shot. Dennor is still currently OTP so here we go. I have a slight obsession with Fem! Norway and Denmark so those are the forms of the characters I will be using. I hope you guys like it! Halldora: Fem! Norway and Mathias: Denmark.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or these characters. **_

* * *

Halldora walked into her local coffee shop which had umbrellas and white plastic chairs set up in the front. It was always a routine of hers to come here in the morning on days she had classes at university in the afternoon. The shop was a perfect location as well because it over-looked the sea which she has had a love for since a young age.

As she entered the shop, the all too familiar bitter scent of the coffee and the warmth of the shop hit her with a welcoming, peaceful aura. She clutched the book in her hand as she walked to the counter to order her usual. When she arrived there, the worker flashed her a bright smile.

"Hi there! What would you like to order?," he asked in a cheerful tone. This person's hair stuck up all over the place, and Halldora could have sworn the man used at least a whole tube of hair gel a day. She could have also sworn she picked up a hint of flirting in his voice.

"I'll have a plain black coffee, no sugar, cream, or anything," she replied, getting out a crumpled five dollar bill from her pocket, and setting it on the counter.

"Alright, and you name please?," he asks with another wide grin.

"Halldora."

The man writes down her name on the cup and says, "Okay, I will have that ready for you shortly." Halldora walked away to the lounge area and went to one of the plush chairs, which was next to a window that overlooked the sea. She sat herself down in the seat with the sun shining on her from outside the window. She had just reached page 381 in her book when she heard her name being called for her to get her order. Halldora sighed, dog-eared the page she was on in her book and made her way back to the counter.

There, she found her white, styrofoam cup waiting for her, but not only just the cup. The same worker from before was standing there with the cup in his hands, smiling as wide as ever. Halldora groaned in slight annoyance as she trudged forward to retrieve her drink.

The worker just brightly smiled when she forward and Halldora quickly took the drink, not wanting to stay long enough to start conversation. But fate had a different plan.

On the side of the cup, right under her name was a ten digit number written sloppily in black sharpie. Halldora took a moment to register the numbers and then a look of annoyance came upon her face.

"What is this?," she asked, holding the cup at an angle to show the numbers. Her voice was very much blunt and twinged with annoyance.

"That would be my number, call me sometime," he replied with a quick wink and a wide smile before heading back to the cash register to help another customer.

Halldora was almost tempted to throw out her cup, but she would never throw away a perfectly good cup of coffee. She walked out to the front of the shop and sat down in the shade of one of the large green umbrellas. She read peacefully with no mind to anything other than her book until her phone vibrated, informing her that class would start in two hours. Picking up her belongings, Halldora began to walk away, making sure to throw out her now empty coffee cup. As she turned to walk away, a disappointed and sad smile was given from a certain worker from behind the cash register.

*time skippy to the next day*

It was time for her regular routine as she did every morning once again. Today, with a new book in hand, Halldora made her way to the cafe. As she entered the glass doors, she noticed a different worker at the cash register, not the wild-haired one she conversed with yesterday. She sighed in relief as she walked up and ordered her usual. Little did she know that today it was the worker from yesterday's turn to prepare the customers' orders.

When she handed the cashier the five dollar bill, the wild-haired worker had noticed her and was silently getting nervous. But luckily for him because she did not even notice he was there.

When he was told to make her drink, he worked very precisely to make sure the coffee blend was absolutely perfect for her. As he finished up, he told the cashier to take over for him so he could deliver the coffee personally to Halldora who was outside under one of the many large umbrellas.

He made his way to her and when he arrived, she was in the middle of reading the book she brought along. He literally thought he was going to leave because he did not want to interrupt or disturb her peace.

Finally, he worked up enough courage and stepped up saying, "Hej."

Halldora looked up, confused at hearing the recognizable voice. In her mind, she mentally sighed, but strangely was-as she puts it-0.0000001% happy he was there. She was going to reply with a casual greeting, but instead it came out as, "What do you want?," in her monotone voice. She contemplated hitting herself for sounding so emotionless.

She was not glaring at him, so he took it as a sign and sat down across from her.

"I brought you your coffee and a pastry, to make up for yesterday," he replied, setting down said items in front of her.

"Takk, that was sort of a stupid move you pulled yesterday, " she mentioned bluntly, taking a sip of her bitter coffee.

He just laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck saying, "Ja, not really the best idea, huh?" Halldora nodded, eyeing the pastry in front of her as well, wondering what it tasted like.

Then the guy had a face of realization before blurting out, "I haven't even told you my name yet, have I? I know yours but didn't even tell you mine, I'm Mathias Kohler!" Halldora narrowed her eyes slightly, noticing that he had attracted a few people's glances from his sudden outburst. Though, there was something familiar about the name he had given, like she had heard it before.

"Are you in Uni?" she asked, face as stoic as usual. From this comment, Mathias' face lit up and he smiled wider, if it was even possible.

"Ja! I'm a politics and history major. What about you?"

"I'm a writing and history major."

"Really? Do you have Professor Caswell for history?" he asked in an excited tone. Halldora let her stoic face slip for a split second in place for a look of surprise, which was quickly covered again by her facade.

"Ja, I have him," she replied bluntly.

"When do you have his class? I him in the afternoon," Mathias questioned, getting more excited, hoping her class was at the same time as his.

"I have him at 3:05"

"Aw, just missed it. Mine is an hour earlier. Maybe we could hang out some time after-" he was cut off by his co-worker coming to tell him to get back to his shift. A brief look of disappointment passed his face before he replaced it with his usual smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said, making his way back to the counter. Halldora just returned to her book while eating the Danish pastry and enjoying her drink.

Soon, Halldora had finished her book along with her snack. She look up and saw her coffee cup, just sitting there as if it was waiting for her to do something with it. She could throw it out or do something else. But that moment, a different idea passed her mind.

Quickly, she pulled out a purple sharpie from her bag and scribbled ten digits onto the cup, right under her name. Then in a hurried fashion, Halldora made her way to the counter and set the and set down the cup while mathias was busy with making another customer's order. He had no idea she was there, placing the cup next to where he was, in plain sight.

A sense of satisfaction came over her as she walked out of the shop, and four hours later, she received a call from a certain wild-haired coffee shop worker.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you all liked it! Reviews would be very appreciated. I just love reading what people have to say about my stories. I get a huge kick out of it, and it really makes my day. And sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, not my strong suit. Okay, until next time lovely readers! Bye!**


End file.
